


cotton candy days

by blueberrychan



Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Amusement Parks, Bang Chan is Whipped, College Student Bang Chan, Cotton Candy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slice of Life, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Han Jisung, Soft Seo Changbin, Tattoo Artist Han Jisung, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bang chan is a baby, because they're cute, hand holding, i said what i said, just a lot of food tbh, poly 3racha, slight fear of heights, this is just jisung simping over his boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrychan/pseuds/blueberrychan
Summary: jisung suppressed a smile as he let himself be led by changbin’s hand which was covered in mittens. he knew the other loved holding his boyfriends hands and it let jisung heart beat faster, even though quite a few years had passed since the first time he found out about it. but what can he do if his boyfriends seemed to be the most adorable people in the city?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922017
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	cotton candy days

jisung took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of cotton candy. it was a nice and bright day, even though winter had already approached. the cold air was turning their noses red and froze their hands, but that didn’t stop the three boys on finally going to the amusement park. they had been planning this for a while now, and today was finally the day. the park wasn’t as full as it would be on warmer days, so the three of them were happy they didn’t have to wait in any long lines. there was still lots of christmas decoration hung up throughout the park and the big candy cones, snowflakes and plastic snowmans together with the colorful stands made jisung feel like he was suddenly stuck in a different world. thankfully it wasn’t actually snowing yet, so all the boys had to do was to dress warm and not worry about wet clothes. jisung felt cozy in his big parka, hood pulled over his head and hot chocolate in his hand.  
  
looking to his right, jisung saw chan and changbin stuffing each other’s faces with the cotton candy they had purchased earlier as they made their way towards the rides. they had gotten a big pink and blue one and were eagerly eating it while already discussing what they should eat next. jisung himself had never been one for the fluffy sweet as it felt too weird on his teeth and melted too quickly in his mouth. regardless, he took his phone out and snapped a few pictures of the other two, setting it as his new lock screen with a few quick motions. he smiled when he saw their lips already turning a soft shade of purple from the candy. “so, what are we gonna ride first?” chan asked excitedly already jumping around, pulling at changbin’s hand from where he was holding it. they did get a few looks from other visitors since all three of them were holding hands as they leisurely wandered around the park (well, changbin and jisung at least, chan seemed to rather jump than walk), but none of them cared all that much. “i think we should ride as many roller coasters as we can and eat later, so we won’t get nauseous.” the way he said it was cute, brows furrowed, all determined like he just made some really important plans.  
  
his boyfriends were quick to agree, knowing about chan’s love for roller coasters and the adrenaline he got when riding them. he had told them multiple times about how his inspirations for new beats and lyrics shot up when going to the amusement park and compared it to the same rush of afflatus he got when he simply spend time together with the other two. now that he finally survived the seemingly never ending exams in college, and jisung and changbin decided to close their tattoo parlour for a few days to prepare for christmas and spend time together with their boyfriend, he had immediately suggested going to the park as their first winter date, which neither of the others had a problem with. jisung himself loved the different games he could play at the stands with a passion and changbin was a sucker for the different unhealthy street food he could get away with eating in one day.  
  
it had been a while anyways since the trio was able to go out together like this, with college basically isolating chan for weeks as he studied hard and the two tattoo artist being busy with work at the sudden increase in popularity at their art work. new customer had been going in and out and while it was an amazing feeling to see their hard work being paid off, they still deserved a break after the countless days of working until the sun had already made its way behind the horizon.  
  
jisung suppressed a smile as he let himself be led by changbin’s hand which was covered in mittens. he knew the other loved holding his boyfriends hands and it let jisung heart beat faster, even though quite a few years had passed since the first time he found out about it. but what can he do if his boyfriends seemed to be the most adorable people in the city?  
  
looking at his face, jisung nearly cooed. changbin’s blonde hair was pressed against his forehead by his hat and the cold wind dusted his cheeks in a light shade of red. he looked way too soft like this, eyes sparkling while he took in the big rides and cute little stands around him and a small smile played around the corners of his lips. his eyes turned big when he saw a cheese hot dog stand and his sudden pull at his boyfriends hands nearly made them stumble. “oh my god, we have to get some of those later!”  
  
feeling his own mouth fill with saliva at the sight of the crispy in ketchup coated corndogs, jisung could only nod, before he was pulled further again.  
  
“this is it,” he heard chan say and looked up to see what he was talking about. he didn’t know what exactly he expected, but it was definitely not a ring of screaming people as they descended into the abyss below them at an alarming speed. horrified, he looked over to the others only to see both of them determinedly staring upwards. he felt changbin press his hands as he nodded in agreement to chan’s suggestion.  
  
“the drop tower.”  
  
⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑  
  
“why the fuck did i agree to this?” jisung mumbled to himself as the staff pulled the lap bars down and felt them pressing against his thighs. hand gripping the restraints way to tight, he took in a few deep breaths and leaned his head against the seat, closing his eyes. he didn’t even know where his hot chocolate went that he was drinking prior.  
  
“what did you say?” changbin asked from where he was seated next to him, and jisung was surprised to see him looking nervous as well.  
  
“nothing,” he quickly said and raised an eyebrow. “i thought you liked rides?”  
  
the boy laughed, but it sounded a little too hysterical in jisung’s ears. “yeah, but now that i’m sitting here i realized how long it has actually been since i last went on a drop tower.”  
  
jisung chuckled at that and reached a hand out, which changbin quickly grabbed. he was about to say something, but closed his mouth again as changbin seemed to zone out, eyes fixed on the ground below them. he would say he was amused, but his own nervous feeling quickly pushed these thoughts away. looking over to his other side, he was ready to console chan as well, but stopped when he saw the older boy smile brightly as he couldn’t wait for the ride to begin. his hands were gripping the restraints as well, but he looked more like a little boy on his way to school from how he kept swinging his legs and looked around with bright and wide eyes.  
  
jisung let out a snort and was ready to make fun of him, but then he felt himself slowly ascending into the sky. gulping, he watched the people on the ground getting smaller with each passing second. he nearly let out a scream when the ring they were sitting in came to a sudden halt when they reached the top. they were high enough up that jisung could see the whole park. he pressed his eyes shut when he heard the staff announcing they were going to drop in ten seconds and made himself as small as possible.  
  
at least he could hear chan and changbin screaming as well when they started falling.  
  
⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑  
  
“that was unreal!” chan beamed and was already jumping around again. “what will we do next?”  
  
changbin and jisung on the other hand were toppled over each other on a bench near the drop tower. still out of breath, they looked at each other and while changbin still seemed kind of faded away, he lazily smiled at jisung. not realising he was smiling as well, jisung got up and pulled the other with him. 

"how about we get something to eat and enjoy it on the ferris wheel? just to… cool off a bit," jisung chuckled when chan didn’t stop wandering around and looking at the different rides. the other boys were quick to agree and changbin was already on his way to the hotdog stand which they saw earlier. 

tagging along, jisung felt the little nausea he felt before fading away and instead being replaced with hunger. they had only prepared a small breakfast this morning consisting of small croissants changbin got from the café opposite of their apartment and coffee. while jisung loved the amusement park, the thought of home made him feel all warm again. it had been a few months now since the trio had saved up enough money to invest in an apartment together and it still felt unreal to him. it was small, with the kitchen and living room being out together and them only having two other rooms. one was used as a bedroom in which they pushed two beds together to safe space and the other for… basically anything else. chan, being a music production major, had all of his set up in there, and jisung and changbin everything they needed for their work as well. their home was small and cozy, being surrounded by little shops like the fruit shop below or the book store next to them. while it wasn’t the safest part of the city, it was cheap enough that all three of them could afford the rent and still have a bit of luxury for themselves. nevertheless, jisung wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

sitting on the ferris wheel and watching the sun slowly disappearing behind the december clouds he felt at ease. in front of him were his boyfriends stuffing their faces with fried corndogs and arguing about wether or not the rides or the stands were more fun in an amusement park. 

_we did go a long way_ , jisung thought, expression soft. but he was sure that even in a thousand years he would think of chan as his sun and changbin as his moon. he was sure that their own little solar system wouldn’t stop circling around each other any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) i hope you enjoyed this little drabble! 
> 
> this again, is pretty messy to be honest cause i wrote it right after i got surgery lmao. but i was genuinely really taken aback by all the positive comments on try last fic and i just wanted to say thank you!! i'm not that confident in my writing and even posting these fics is something i always think twice about. but knowing that someone out there enjoys these little fics makes me really happy :)
> 
> i hope everyone stays happy and healthy, take care of yourselves <3


End file.
